


Hold Me

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, post Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam just needs a moment.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for StargateDrabbles on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Hold Me

Sam knocks quietly on Jack’s door. She felt foolish. It was the middle of the night, she was in her pajamas, and she was at her CO’s house. She wasn’t sure if that title was a technicality at this point. At this point she didn’t care.

When Jack opens the door he’s not exactly surprised to find her there but he is surprised when she wordlessly pushes past him and kicks her shoes off on the way to the bedroom. He locks the door before following her, standing in the doorway to his room as he watches her drop her sweatshirt before climbing into the empty side of the bed.

He watches her for a moment before stepping into the room and turning his bedside light off as he climbs into the bed next to her. She shuffles backward towards him and his arm easily wraps around her waist as they settle in.

“Carter…” All he could think about was the terrible week it had been. Jacob. Pete. DC.

“Don’t,” She whispers, her fingers curling around his hand and pulling his arm tighter around her, “We can talk in the morning. Just…”

_Hold me_ , She couldn’t quite get it out, but that was all she needed in that moment was to be held.

"I’ve got you,“ He assures her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder before pulling her closer, "I’ve got you.”


End file.
